


War

by DarkJediQueen



Series: New Sith Empire [7]
Category: Star Wars: Legacy Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 44 ABY. The galactic cold war ends and war ensues. The Galactic Alliance thinks that their position is secure until they find that the little people in the galaxy do not support them. They face a battle on two fronts, against the Hapes Consortium and the Empire and those planets that support them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

Jacen knew that the war was close. It would probably start within the month. The Galactic Alliance was pushing the envelope too much. His mother and father were almost kidnaped on their way back from a meeting with Jagged in the Empire. If Jagged hadn’t sent a Star Destroyer to watch them on their way home, Jacen would have had to have gone looking for them with his entire fleet. 

In the end, they had not been caught. Allana had been with them and that was the only saving grace of the entire thing. Who knows what Luke would have done to her? Jacen shuddered at the thought. Since the twins had come to live at Fountain Palace under the guise of being Taryn and Zekk’s twins the security had been doubled but when Allana had gone with her grandparents, no one thought anything of it. She did all the time. Word hadn’t even been released that she was gone from Hapes. No one in the Empire had seen her outside of Jag and Jaina. The Alliance was not going after her. They had just wanted his parents.

Since that, none of the family had left the Consortium. Ben had attached himself to Allana and was around her as much as anyone outside of Tesar. Tesar had taken to caring for Allana very easy and Allana adored the Barabel. No word from Saba had reached them of what she thought of her son defecting from the Jedi Order. Tesar had not mentioned his mother at all.

“Daddy?” Allana called as she entered the room. It was Jacen’s war council room. It was a large meeting room that had been unused up until just two weeks ago. Access was granted to all the Jedi as well as many of Jacen’s guards. The Court didn’t want access. They wanted little to do with the Jedi front of the war. They trusted Jacen as far as that went and didn’t want to become a liability if it came to it. They cared only about Hapes and given that Tenel Ka had been a Jedi meant that the line would forever have the chance of Jedi. They wanted the line protected. 

“Yes?” Jacen turned to face his daughter. Allana was not alone. Anji was behind her and Jacen was sure that Tesar was outside the closed door. 

“I am worried about Anakin and Padme. They miss mommy.”

“I know dear. I know that they do. I miss her as well.” Jacen held out his arms and Allana ran to him and jumped into his lap. She cuddled against him and he just held her. “How are they sleeping?”

“Really well. Having Shadow and Dalia really helps them.” Allana squirmed in his lap and he knew that she was not telling him something. “I’ve been having dreams.”

“What do you see?”

“Death. There is lots of death. I’ve seen mommy too.”

“You have?” Jacen turned Allana’s face to his own. 

“She was leading a group of people. I couldn’t see their faces but there were a lot of them. Daddy, is the war coming?”

Jacen sighed, tucking her head back into his neck. “Yes, honey. It’s coming soon. I’ll be sending you to safety soon along with Anakin and Padme. Taryn and Trista will be going with you. Tesar as well.”

“Okay.”

Allana relaxed and in a few minutes she was asleep. Jacen looked at the time it was very late. A quick pulse of the Force and Tesar was opening the door. He quickly took Allana from Jacen and carried her out.

“Put her in a large bed with Anakin and Padme. Don’t leave the room.”

Tesar nodded but said nothing else. Jacen reached out with the Force and found Jaina. She had landed in her X-Wing on the planet not long before and knew that she was on her way to him. She was troubled. More troubled than she had ever been and that spoke a lot. He sent a warning to Tesar and the rest of the Jedi on the planet. He wanted them ready. His mother sent a pulse back. She was with Anakin and Padme. Ben sent a pulse back and Jacen could feel him rushing to get to Anakin and Padme.

“JACEN!” Jaina screamed when she neared where he was. He sent a pulse to lead her to exactly where he was. She was so worried and panicked that she wasn’t using the Force to figure out where he was. His twin burst into the room and took off at a quicker run at him. “You have to get the kids onto the Queen and locked it down. Trista and Taryn, too.”

“What’s wrong?” Jacen asked as he sent a pulse of Force to a button on the wall. Alerts all over sent guards into a panic. The Jedi on base as well as the Royal would be sent to ships for protection. The Jedi and his kids would be taken to the Voxyn Queen and put on lockdown. “They are going to safety now.”

“There is a DNA based weapon that the Alliance has gotten ahold of. Someone smuggled it in and is about to release it. Jagged intercepted the data and feared sending it over the comms. He got word to me and I upped my speed. I beat the activation of the weapon by three hours. Remove all crew from the Queen.”

Jacen turned to his seat and active his comms. The captain of the Queen appeared on the screen. She was harried. 

“Lord?”

“All crew needs to evacuate the ship. Only Jedi, the Zels, and the children are to be left. Place them in a room and isolate the scrubbers. Anyone who does not comply is to be shot on sight and their body spaced.”

“Lord!” The captain shut off the comm and the screen went blank. Jacen turned back to Jaina. 

“You and I need to spend the next few hours going over all the guards. Leave the rest up there. Captain Malle will make sure that the ship is locked down and that no one can get on once she leaves.”

“All guards?” Jaina flushed.

“Yes.”

A beep sounded and Jacen turned the comm back on to find the Court on the screen. “Lord Solo, what is going on?”

“There has been a threat against the entire line of the Royal Family. Get all those with blood to a safe, air scrubbed area. Filter as best as possible. I have Princess Allana on her way to the Voxyn Queen and she is safely under guard.”

“We will move the entire family to the ships in orbit. Where do you want them to go?”

“Nowhere. Remove all personnel that cannot be fully trusted to not have the DNA weapon and bring them down. My sister and I will be looking at all of them personally before they are allowed back to the jobs.”

“Yes, My Lord. We will send all to you at once.”

xXxXxXx

Jacen lay down in his bed after three very tiring days. In total, nearly twenty guards and various other high ranking staff had been put into prison. The DNA weapon had been found and destroyed in space where it could harm no one. The entire court had been moved to ships for the time being while the entire planet was scanned for more of the weapon. The method of acquisition was being traced back to the scientists who had created it but the damning evidence had already been found. A letter signed by Luke had been found with the container in a room just down from Allana’s. He had wanted it released in Allana’s room. 

A knock on the door went ignored while Jacen thought. He was so tired but his mind was racing. The door opening barely drew him from his thoughts. He knew who it was from her presence. Jaina lay down in the bed with him, curling into his side and laying her head on his shoulder. Jacen looped an arm around her. 

“Tomorrow I declare war.”

“I know. Jag told me. I’m scared.”

“This cold war ended the second that Luke signed that paper and sent the weapon. It was the first volley. I will make sure the people know that.”

“You have a lot of supporters, Jacen. You are a good leader. Jagged wants me to stay here for the next while. He wants me to help you.”

“I know why.” Jacen’s hand moved from his stomach to hers. Jaina laid her own hand over his and held it here.

“You can’t…Jagged wants no one to know.” Jaina sounded desperate. 

“How far along?” Jacen pulled his hand away and used the Force to pull the blanket up to his hand so the he could cover them both. 

“Four months. I asked him about prolonging the pregnancy but he doesn’t want to. He wants to have the child as soon as possible. He will feel safer that way. There is little question that he or she will be Force sensitive. Before that he wants Shedu Maad reinforced and set up. He wants me have him or her here and then we will both be moved to Shedu Maad.”

“Have you told mom or dad?”

“No. I’m scared, Jace. I know that mom had us during a war but a war like this? Where we’re fighting Force users and friends? If Luke could kill me if it meant stopping another group of Force users like us…I know that we have scared him in the past. You have to downright terrify him now.”

“It’s still no reason for what he is doing,” Jacen sighed as he spoke. He didn’t understand what was wrong with his uncle. He had spent so long trying to figure out what had changed Luke. What had turned him into what he was? Jaina’s breathing evened out and she drifted off into sleep. Jacen closed his own eyes. He had a lot to do the next day.

xXxXxXx

“I can stand for it no longer. The Galactic Alliance and the Jedi Order conspired to wipe out the entire Hapan Royal line. The DNA based bomb was delivered by a Jedi Knight who shall remain nameless due to the fact that he had no knowledge of what he carried. Once here the Knight handed the weapon off to a small group of Alliance spies. Quick thinking on the part of Head of State Fel and his wife, Jaina Solo-Fel, saved the entire Royal line.”

Jacen looked at all the news correspondents that were in front of him. He was holding this conference on a Battle Dragon on the outside of the Hapan Cluster. Jagged was beside him with Jaina at his side. Allana was on the Queen along with a plethora of guards some Hapan and the rest Jedi. 

“We have drawn our line in the stars. The Imperial Remnant and the Hapes Consortium are at this time at war with the Galactic Republic. We will defend our pieces of the galaxy to our dying breath.”

“The Jedi Order and her people are not welcome in our space. The Galactic Alliance and her people are not welcome in our space. We will gladly take in refugees but they must go through the proper channels. There will be a Star Destroyer at the edge of Imperial space where you can go. All weapons will be surrendered before boarding the ship. The security of our space will be protected to the best we can.” Jagged nodded slightly at Jacen as he finished.

“All Force Users who wish to join us, please come to the edge of Hapan space. There will be a Hapan Battle Dragon there waiting to bring you to me. All lightsabers and other weapons will be surrendered and not given back until allegiance is proved.”

“What of the Jedi you now have on your side?” a reporter asked. Jacen turned to look at her. He smiled.

“They are where they need to be.”

“I know that you have questions but time is short and we have a war to work on.” Jagged waved at the room and then turned, Jacen turned with him and they both walked out the doorway they had entered from not too long before. Jaina was in front of them. She had been dressed in Jedi robes that were able to hide her condition. 

“What about the rumors that your wife is pregnant?” a reporter called. Jagged tried not to react at all but he was sure that he had stiffened some. Jacen pushed him through the door. This was not good. Once the doors were shut, Jaina turned around and looked at Jacen with wide eyes. 

“What are we going to do?”

“We maintain that you are not pregnant. I cannot lose you.” Jag grabbed her and pulled her close.

“I have Shedu Maad being prepped now for Jaina and the kids to be safe there. No one will be able to get to the temple to hurt them.”

“Good. Let me know what I can do to help.”

“Of course,” Jacen said as he looked at his datapad. He had a comm from Wedge Antilles waiting for him. Moving to the wall, he clicked it on. Sound only. “Solo here.”

“Solo, I am coming up to the Mists. I bring some things from your Uncle.”

“Come on through. I’ll have a Battle Dragon escort you.”

“See you soon.” Wedge’s comm cut out and Jacen turned to the others. 

“I think it’s best if for the time being, we are not really at the same place at the same time. We don’t want to tempt Uncle Luke.”

Jaina came over and kissed his cheek before she pulled Jag from the room. Jacen watched her leave with her husband. This war was just starting and at the moment his sister was the most vulnerable. He was not going to let anyone harm her, in any way.  
The End


End file.
